hexariafandomcom-20200213-history
0.2 Alpha Update
Overview The 0.2 update was the fourth update to be released to Hexaria Alpha on January 2nd, 2018, and the first update to be released in 2018. Below is the official changelog: Update V0.20 01/02/18: Happy new Year! Data reset, New stuff: - Boss!!! - 8 new Genesis cards - Day and Night Cycle - Health/Energy bar revamp - Sprinting Other Update Notes Battle * the player can now sprint by holding LShift, but is not stated anywhere in the game, although many ROBLOX games allow users to hold Lshift to sprint. enemies can also run but only players emit gas particles when sprinting * there's a new GUI ontop of the player that states the user's name and level. the GUI color for players is blue, for enemies it's yellow, and for bosses it's purple. in battle, these GUIs are swapped for GUIs the display the player's / enemy's health and energy, represented by bars. the later GUIs can be viewed by far away bystanders. * Battles can also be broken where they don't initiate at all, you can only leave by resetting, causing the player to respawn in another server. There are props in the map (rocks and flowers) that can appear in a battle area, the player can walk over these. * Upon ending a game, the enemies would sometimes respawn on the map in the last position they were in during battle, due to this and lack of time to walk away from enemies, battles to occur immediately with the at least one of a few of the same enemies and players. Boss Area A new boss area is added that players can access by entering the shed located in the graveyard when it emits bright green light only at night, during day time, the shed is closed by a gray stone. Up to 4 players can join a boss. A 10 second countdown begins after the first player joins the boss raid and all of the players who join are then teleported to your mom * Players AND ENEMIES can now join battles that have already started, by walking towards the battle until 1 hex block away from the battle when on about equal elevation. The player can also jump onto the battle from a higher elevated hex block, and join battle that way. Upon joining, a red exclamation point appears and the player is positioned in the game to the hex bock closest to where the player / enemy was previously standing. Players can intentionally join a game and walk to the closest hex block to an enemy to quickly kill them. * The player would start off with 100 coins, allowing them to purchase 1 genesis card pack * There's also a GUI on the bottom right corner that displays a number between 0 and 2, this GUI's style has not been changed after being inserted in ROBLOX Studio as it has one of the starter GUI stlyes of a gray background, black text, default font, large padding, and black border. * Some style changes have been made to hexaria including borders around boxes and buttons, with varing border colors. Trivia * The Cambris Extern Boss is named after a warrior enemy in Swampland, a Hexaria Demo world.